Chroniclia Minecraftia
by AwesomeCoolGuy5
Summary: 5 years after a tragedy in his hometown, 17 year old Billy Emeralde is separated from his sister, Rachel, when Herobrine starts his invasion of the Overworld. Now, teaming up with Alice Minecraftien and other allies, he sets off to defeat Herobrine once and for all; but forces beyond their control plots an evil tragedy greater than anything they will have ever seen. Accepting OCs.
1. Everyday Life

**Hi there reader! I'm AwesomeCoolGuy5, and welcome to Chroniclia Minecraftia:** _ **Overworld Undone**_ **...oh no, not him...anyone but him!**

 **CoolGuy630: What's up bro! Oh, is this a new story? I'll join in then! I mean, 'the merrier, the more' or something, am I right?**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: It's 'the more, the merrier.' Anyway, let us start this new adventure!**

 **CoolGuy630: Wait, I haven't finished talki-**

 **Billy POV**

It was an unavoidable attack.

The fireball was shot from the flying giant white spectre not with precision, but it still managed to hit its target. It was aimed at the ground between us, and it blasted, making us fly opposite directions.

Hitting the cobblestone wall of our flaming house, I scrambled to get back at my feet, but somehow my body won't respond. That's when I realized my left arm and both my legs were broken.

I looked over to Rachel's direction, and saw a couple of Pigmen pick her up and carry my purple-eyed sister. Gathering all my strength into my remaining right arm, I crawled desperately to her.

That's when another fireball was shot in front of me and blew me back, smashing my now powerless body into a window and leaving me in the burning Emeralde Residence.

"Rachel...not...again..." I saw the Zombie Pigman carrying her jump into one the Ghasts, and flew away a quick speed. I try to stand, but it was futile. Most of my body was broken, and all the strength in my body has faded away. At that moment, I was just on the point of accepting death, when a light appeared on this bleak night.

Even though the flames that burn the houses were bright, they were all outmatched by the brightest light that appeared in front of me. She came in, like lightning, and picked me up from the burning rubble of my former home.

If I knew that the invasion would start in my hometown of Flinton, I would've ran away with my sister. But now, I might not be so sure.

Because the bright light was none other than one of greatest thing that has ever happened to me.

But to know how this eventful meeting started, I might have to start from yesterday.

It all started yesterday...

 _Flinton Town, Redway Kingdom_

 _One day before the Nether Invasion_

 **Rachel POV**

I woke up with a strange feeling, sort of like a déjà vu, but an ominous one, as if something was going to happen soon. Something really, really bad was going to happen.

Shaking off the strange feeling, I jumped from my bed and made myself ready for today. Putting on my purple sweater over my black shirt and white skirt, I brushed my black hair and went out of my room to prepare breakfast. Or, to be more precise, took out breakfast from the chest where we put the leftovers from dinner.

"Hmm, he still hasn't woken up yet? Huh, guess I can't help it. I'll wake him up. _Again_." I said to myself as I walked to my Billy's room, the one beside mine. I thought that maybe we should expand our small house (it only had 3 rooms; mine, Billy's, and the living room with the kitchen in the corner), but then remembered his reason for not doing it: "It's too freaking expensive!" is what he would always say.

"Billy, wake up." I said to the sleeping figure in the bed. No response. "Billy, you're gonna be late for work." Still, no response. So I took bucket of water placed in the corner of the room, one of three filled with water.

"Come on Billy, wake up!" I dropped the bucket of water on my still-sleeping older brother, who then jumped awake, drenched with water.

"Did you HAVE to do that?" he asks, annoyed that his slumber was cut short. "Well, sorry for interrupting your beauty sleep, but why don't you look at the time?" I answered.

He looked at the clock on his table, and went his green eyes went wide." Crap, I'm late! Where's my work clothes...Oh, thanks Rachel" he says as I hand him his yellow mining leather cap, customary for all workers of Timber Mining Company...although to this day, I still don't know why it has 'Timber' in its name when what they do is mine...

"Alright then, I'm off!" snapped from my deep thought, I asked Billy," Are you gonna go there like that? Drenching wet from top to bottom?" "It'll dry off when I get there! See ya sis!" he answered as he puts on his signature white and blue hoodie before running out of his bedroom and through the door, his unkempt brown hair breezing in the wind as he ran to his workplace.

I gave a small sigh. "When will he learn..." I said, and started to clean up around the house before I leave for my school.

That's when the feeling I had that there won't be days like these anymore came back, freezing me in place for a few seconds.

Shaking off the strange feeling once again, I continue cleaning. But, deep down, it still lingers, and stayed that way for the whole day. And little did I know...

...that it was actually going to come true sooner than I thought.

 **CoolGuy630** **：ナンデ オメ バカ デス？**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: Dude what are you saying? I don't speak hentai.**

 **CoolGuy630: Hey! I'm insulted by that!**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, to you readers, thank you for reading the first chapter of my story, and please don't forget to favorite, follow and comment on my stor...what are you doing?**

 **CoolGuy630: *Dropping some boxes with his stuff on the floor* What do you think? I'm moving here. I'll be the cohost of this story!**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: OH NO YOU DON'T *Jumps into CoolGuy630***

 _ **-Technical Difficulties-**_


	2. The Nether Army Rises

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: Hello everyone, and welcome back to Chroniclia Minecraftia!**

 **CoolGuy630: Yo wassup readers, it's me, the one and only, CoolGuy630.**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: You're still here? Even after you rage quited that bad?**

 **CoolGuy630: Huh, what do you mean, quit? I never did such a thing!**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: Oh really? Then what about this?**

 **~Flashback of last time~**

 _ **-Technical Difficulties-**_

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: Stop ruining my story! *Swings punches at CoolGuy630***

 **CoolGuy630: *Blocks punches and counters* What do you mean, 'ruin your story'? I'm only cohosting it!**

 **AwesomesomeCoolGuy5: Exactly! *Stops punching* Ah, screw it! I'll just use this! *Takes Ea from Gate of Babylon***

 **CoolGuy630: If you're doing that, then I'll use my own sword! *Brings out Excalibur***

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: All right then, that's fair! ENUMA-**

 **CoolGuy630: EX-**

 **Nasu: *Jumps out of portal* Hey, that's my property! *Swings down some legendary hammer***

 ***Both swords vanish***

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: Huh? Wait, I'm the author here!**

 **CoolGuy630: Yeah! It's not fair to do that when it's the climax of the fight!**

 **Nasu: They're my stuff lol, I can do anything *Starts going back inside the portal***

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: Wait! At least tell us the release date of the Tsukihime Remake!**

 **Nasu: Hahaha yeah right *Comes inside portal***

 ***Portal closes***

 **CoolGuy630: FFFUUUUUUUUUUU-*Rage quited out of the story***

 **~End of flashback~**

 **CoolGuy630: Well, although I did rage quit, I came back because...I've already put my stuff here...**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: *Sighs* Can't be helped then. On to the story!**

* * *

Once, there were three brothers.

Notch, the eldest, was the wisest.

Herobrine, the second brother, was the strongest.

And Steve, the youngest, had traits of both of them.

One day, a threat rose to destroy the world of Minecraftia. The three Minecraftien brothers armed themselves against the Entity, a powerful being from the Void itself, who strived to make all into darkness.

They defeated the evil Entity and sealed him with the 4 Realms, and they became the Rulers of each one.

The End, which was entrusted to their friend, Jeb.

The Nether, which Herobrine ruled.

The Overworld, which Steve conquered.

And the last Realm, the Aether, where Notch watched over.

However, Herobrine thought that the 3rd Realm, the Overworld, was his to rule, and betrayed his brothers in an attempt to take it over. His plan was thwarted by the 3 other Rulers, and cursed him to wander in his dimension for an eternity.

But, some say that Herobrine still craves the Overworld, and is slowly gaining power to break his curse and finally take what is rightfully his.

 _The Nether_

 _Day of the Invasion_

The time has come.

Herobrine rose up from his nether-brick throne and walked to the balcony of his castle.

He has waited three thousand years for this moment, and he won't let it pass so easily.

He broke his curse 20 years before, and now everything has fallen into place.

He smirks as he knows.

He knows that Steve has died due to the injury he gave him shortly after he was cursed.

He knows that the remaining Rulers, Notch and Jeb, is now powerless to stop him.

He knows that there will be none that can even scratch him in the Overworld.

Now standing in his balcony, high above the Nether Army, which he has prepared for 300 years, he addresses them.

"My subjects," he starts, stopping their encore, and continues, "The day has come for us to finally take our promised land. Today we shall march across the Overworld and conquer it! Today we shall stomp down on the filths that lives in there! Today shall mark the start of a new age! Today will mark the start of the Nether Age!" he roused, earning the cheer of all his citizens.

But little did he know that he will join with those who shall oppose him and destroy a threat even bigger than he was.

* * *

 **CoolGuy630:** **ナニ コレ？ オマエワ バカ デス！**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: Uhh, what? Can someone translate that for me? I think I've said this before, but I don't speak sushi.**

 **CoolGuy630: You know...Google is free...**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: Yeah, I know. I'm just too lazy to do all that crap.**

 **CoolGuy630: Well, I understand. Living is a pain.**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: Well, I don't think you mind if I do this! *Activates Mystic Eyes of Death Perception and pulls out knife***

 **CoolGuy630: Wait, no! That was a joke!**

 **Nasu: *Comes out of portal again* Oh no you don't *Swings down same hammer***

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: *Loses knife and Mystic Eyes* Oh. Well, I kinda expected that.**

 **Nasu: One more time and it's a lawsuit. *Goes back inside portal***

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: Forgive me, Nasu-sama. I won't do it again. Hey, you do it in Japanese.**

 **CoolGuy630: All right, here I go!** **ごめなさい、なすーさま。**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: Thanks bro. And now, dear readers, it's time to say goodbye. Hopefully I'll make a new chapter as soon as I can, but for now, good day/afternoon/evening/night!**


	3. Presage of Beetroot

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: Well.**

 **CoolGuy630: Well, well.**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: Well, well, well.**

 **CoolGuy630: How could you be so stupid as to publish the** _ **pre-written**_ **second chapter, which you wrote** _ **just in case**_ **you don't have time to make it, on the** _ **same day**_ **as you first published the story?**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: *Knocks hand on tilted head* Ahahaha, I forgot how to-**

 **CoolGuy630: Being clumsy won't save you.**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: *Sigh* Alright, I'm an idiot.**

 **CoolGuy630: HAH! I WIN!**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: No you didn't. Just because I made one little mistake doesn't mean you're superior than me. Human beings aren't perfect. Anyway, it doesn't matter now, I have the 3** **rd** **chapter right here.**

 **CoolGuy630: Well, that's true…but, how are you gonna make it up to the readers?**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: I'll give them the one thing readers crave: COOKIES!**

 **CoolGuy630: Can you spare some for me too?**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: We'll see. As for now, to the story!**

* * *

 **Alice POV**

' _Ever since I was little, I have always wanted to be a hero.'_

The dying man who lay in the bed beside me once said.

' _But, aren't you already a hero? You've saved everyone from harm tons of times.'_

I didn't understand back then. Even now, I still haven't understood…

' _Ah, that's right. But…I realized I still haven't become one to the ones most important.'_

…what he meant by those words.

' _Alice, I want you to promise something.'_

The man in the blue shirt faced me, and gave me a last request.

' _If you ever want to be a hero for the world, become one to the one who's most important to you first.'_

That was it. His last words to me. After some words to my uncle, the man who was my father left this world with a smile.

Now, I am about to fulfill his promise. After a long time, my uncle has finally allowed me to go to the Overworld.

" _Herobrine has broken his curse, and he will soon attempt to take over the Middle Realm once again. You are to stop him, Alice."_

That was what Notch said to me. Of course, he did not let me go alone. Putting me in the care of Chu Lane, he was satisfied and made the necessary arrangements for our journey.

But during the long years after my father Steve's death, I still have no clue how to fulfill the promise he gave me.

* * *

 _Timber Mining Company Offices, Flinton Town_

 _2 hours before the Invasion_

 **Billy POV**

"Alright then May, goodnight!" I greeted the last of my co-workers goodbye as I pack my things and also prepare to go home also. Then, a voice called from behind me, "Billy."

I turned around and found myself face to face with my black haired boss, Rine Timber. "Ms. Timber, what's the matter?" I asked her. "Come on Billy, you don't need to be so formal to me. We've been friends since we're kids!" she said to me, her face annoyed.

"Although that's true, you're still my boss. I can't deny respect to those of higher ran-"I was cut off in the middle of my sentence by a slap to the face.

How rude.

"Stop playing around, will you! And anyway, since when did you show respect to 'those of higher rank'? You only show respect to people you know!" she yelled. Well, it's true though. "Huh, you got me there. But I guess that makes it my victory… _again_." I reply with a smirk.

"Hmm. I guess I really should teach you a lesson. How about I halve your pay for next month?" she taunts, an evil smile forming on her face.

The next moment bowing on her knees and pleading. Why? Because Rine is the kind of woman who always means whatever she says. "Don't worry, I was just kidding. Maybe." I looked up to see her face.

It was grim. She no longer had her usual, sadistic smile there. A serious expression took its place. And then she said something ominous.

"…although, there might not even be a next month." "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Good night Billy. Don't be late tomorrow!" she begins to leave, but she stopped at the door. "By the way," she said, her blue eyes full of warning, "you should be careful tonight." And then she left.

"Well, it's probably nothing," I thought, and packed the rest of my things before going home.

Never have I been so wrong in my life.

 _Emeralde Residence_

 _1 hour before the Invasion_

This is a serious problem. No, it's bigger than that. This is a gargantuan problem. Is that even a word? What does that even mean? Anyway, there is a problem and I needed to solve it quick.

"Billy, I know we ran out of potatoes, but we can still use beetroot." Rachel chimed in, carrying our dinner of steak and… _beetroot stew_.

Never have I hated such a vegetable so much as the beetroot. Why? I do not know. All that I know is that from the first time I bit into one of those red things, the flavor was so awful, I despised its very existence ever since.

Not that Rachel ever listens to my complaints, though. In fact, I'm pretty sure her favorite food is beetroot stew. Which is probably why she hit me on the head with an empty bowl the last time I threw a tantrum about it. So I kept quiet.

"So, Billy, how was your day?" she asks, before taking a sip from her stew. "Uh, all's well. I mean, we found some diamond ores, so I think that's good? Anyway, nothing much happened." I replied.

"Hmm…"she expresses, her eyes with suspicion. I can't really blame her. I was still thinking.

Thinking about Rine's warning from last night.

' _You should be careful tonight,'_ she said to me. It was a warning, that was clear. But what the true meaning of her words, I…don't know.

After finishing dinner, we started clean up the house. "Hey Rachel, what do you think is going to happen tonight?" I suddenly asked on a whim. "Probably just the usual things. It's not like anything happens around he-"she was cut from her sentence by the sound of a certain noteblock.

To be more precise, it was the noteblock reserved for emergencies, specifically…

"An attack." I said, confirming the obvious. I walked to a chest in the corner of the living room, one that has never been opened since I placed it, and took out an iron sword.

"Are you ready?" I asked Rachel, who was taking basic foodstuff from the kitchen. She came nto the room and nodded. "Alright. Let's go." I said.

We walk to the back door.

And just before we went out…

She held my left hand.

I gripped the sword in my right even tighter.

And as I opened the door, I swore to myself.

That I would not let what happened 5 years ago repeat itself.

* * *

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: Now, that was the third chapter. Man, writing is some hard work.**

 **CoolGuy630: You say that now, but next chapter you'll say 'Man, writing is easy-peasy'.**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: Don't quote me on that.**

 **CoolGuy630: I will. Anyway, where's the cookies?**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: You don't need to know where it is, you're a cohost!**

 **CoolGuy630: Come on man, gimme the cookies. I need cookies!**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: Alright! Here, take them! *Hands over cookie tin***

 **CoolGuy630: Thank you very much! *Opens tin* Hold on a minute, isn't this a bo-**

 ***Cookie tin blows up in CoolGuy630's face***

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: I had a feeling he would do that, so I prepared a bomb just in case. But now I don't have a cohost for the next 2 chapters…**

 **Conveniently Passing By Cohost: Hello there.**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: Why, it's the CPBC! Whew, thought I was done for! Well, looks like the cohost problem is solved now! And to you, my dear readers, see you next time! Also, here's some of the cookies I've hidden! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **CPBC: Goodbye.**


	4. The Nether Invasion

**AwesomeCoolGuy5: Oh, what do we have here? TWO new chapters?**

 **CPBC: What a surprise.**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: So, my dear readers, I have made up my mind for a schedule, as to not make you all confused on my update timings. I will now post 2 new chapters every beginning of the month! That's, uh, pretty good, right?**

 **CPBC: Hooray.**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: Well, that's the best I could manage. Man, school sucks.**

 **CPBC: I agree.**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: Also, I forgot to do this last chapter, but thank you to HurricaneFox for being our FIRST FOLLOWER! *Evangelion ED plays in background* Congratulations!**

 **CPBC: Congratulations.**

 **Billy: Congratulations!**

 **Herobrine: Congratulations!**

 **Rachel: Congratulations!**

 **[REDACTED]: Congratulations!**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: And that's the end of Chroniclia Minecraftia! Thanks for reading everyone, and goodbye!**

 **CPBC: Yes everyone, goodb- *Gets stabbed with a katana* Huh?**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: Finally got you, scum.**

 **CPBC: Oh, I've been killed. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha- *Fades into nothingness***

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: Thank god he's dead. He forced me to end the story like that. Remember kids, if you see a CPBC near you, KILL IT BEFORE IT BREEDS! IT'S MADE OF CURSES! IT'S ALL THE EVILS OF THE WORLD! CPBC IS ANGRA MAINYU CONFIRMED! And on that note, to the story, my lovely readers.**

* * *

 **Rachel POV**

It was chaos. Pure, unaltered chaos was unleashed upon the town. Ghast floating above, sending fireballs to those who sheltered in their homes. Blazes burning anything flammable. Pigmen finishing their comrades' work and killing the surviving townspeople. An act of terror that would shake a normal person to their core.

And running through it all was me and my brother, with him leading me to safety. Whenever a monster approached us, he would quickly make short work of it. Of course, that doesn't mean we went without a scratch. Billy had a burn from a Blaze on his right leg, and his right shoulder was bleeding from a Pigman's blow. As for me, I had a cut from a Pigman on my back. But, we're alive and well.

"Almost there," he said to me, "look, the docks are right over- "he stopped short and looked to his right.

There, a fireball was heading towards us. It was unavoidable. Both of us knew that. Hitting the gravel right between us, both of us flew opposite directions.

And then, as I hit the ground headfirst, everything went black.

* * *

 **Alice POV**

"I was too late. The town was already destroyed." I said to my red-haired partner beside me. "There's no helping it. Shame though, when I was alive this town was a favorite for vacations. But, I've never visited myself, heh" he replies, his blue eyes trying to spot enemies.

A dozen Pigmen came bounding towards us, their golden swords unsheathed. I prepared my sword, when suddenly an obsidian lance swiped at them and finished them in one blow. "You know, I could have handled that one" I told the wielder of the [lance], Legendary Knight Chu Lanne, the 'Hero of Sacremonte'. What is a Legendary Knight? They're people who have done miracles, achievements, or other things 'legendary', who Notch approves and takes to the Highest Realm, the Aether.

The man in the crimson suit scoffed at me. "You say 'could've'. Also, I've been dying for some action! You don't know how it feels being trapped in a Utopia when you're a real action fella, do you?" He complained.

Sigh, why can't Uncle Notch pair me up with any other Legendary Knight? He could've sent Sky, King of Butter & Bane of Squids, or maybe Dan, the Diamond Minecart of Orizon. But I get paired up with the wildest and most annoying Legendary Knight. "Fine, I'll give ya a chance. Here comes a Blaze. Can you handle it, Princess?" he says as he retreats behind me. "Don't call me 'Princess', Lanne," I snapped while readying my sword, "although that may be true, but it's really annoying to hear it from you." I swung my sword at the oncoming Blaze, and it fell in one hit. "Not bad. Though, of course, I can do better" he comments while deflecting a Ghast fireball, "anyway, since we're already here, might as well save some people." "We _are_ supposed to save people. Have you forgotten what Notch said?" I told him.

"Huh, then, you take the north side of town, and I'll take the south. Understand, your Royal Highness?" he said to me before leaping over a house to his desired location. "You never do listen to anyone, do you?" I said, recalling his story before also rushing to mine.

Flinton is split into two areas. There's the modern trading area, called the Docks at its north, and the industrial side, the Mines, in the south. When we arrived, Notch put us right in the middle of town, right where most of the Nether portals appeared.

 _The Trader's Guild is where most of the Docks' residents should be_ , I thought to myself, and looked for the building while also trying to find survivors and killing the monsters, not just Nether ones, but also Creepers, Skeletons, and Zombies are taking advantage of the chaos and attack the already broken town.

"There!" I said, setting my sights on the Guild and doubling my speed, when suddenly a fireball blew up its wooden roof, and several Blazes flew in, creating screams of terror on the people sheltering inside it. "No! Please, wait!" I screamed as I jumped through a window and killed the Blazes. But it was too late; the survivors there were already burnt to death. I bit my lip. "Why?" I said. _Why? Why must innocent people suffer just because of the whims of another?_

I asked myself that question. Then, after sending a small prayer to the bodies, I left to find a survivor. "Just one," I promised to myself, "if there's one person who can be saved, then I will…"

Then, I saw them. Two people were running, a girl and a boy, with the boy holding an iron sword, and the girl holding the boy's hand, running towards the boats anchored at the lake. But it didn't last long.

A fireball was exploded between them, throwing the boy into the ground, and another fireball exploded near him, throwing him into a burning house. The girl landed on her head and lost her consciousness, before being picked up by a Pigman who then jumped onto a Ghast, who then flew away quickly.

The choice is clear. I must save the one in more danger. So, kicking the wind behind me, I rushed to save that person.

* * *

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: Alrighty, that was it for the 4** **th** **chapter. Please favorite, follow or comment if you have not done so, and as always, see you nex- hold on, I think I'm forgetting something. Um, what was it again…darn, if only CoolGuy630 was conscious to remind me…**

 **Nasu: *Coming out of portal* You forgot to give the OC form** **.**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: Oh, thanks Nasu. So yeah, I'm gonna need some OC's for the continuation of this story, and I thought, 'where else to get some of the best OC's than the amazing readers?'**

 **Nasu: Admit it, you just ran out of ideas.**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: What!? Pfft, that'll never happen…ok, maybe I did run out of ideas, but hey, who the hell cares? Also, giving the readers a chance to get their own characters in the story would make a better relationship between them and the author.**

 **Nasu: Alright, if you say so. But you still did it because you ran out of ideas in the first place.**

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: You know what Nasu? Why don't you go back to your little portal, and actually finish the Tsukihime Remake for once. Yeah, everyone would be happy if you did that.**

 **Nasu: I'll go back, but instead I'll work on FGO just to piss you off. *Goes back into portal***

 **AwesomeCoolGuy5: DAMN YOU NASU, GO TO HEEEELL! And to you my readers, please send in your OCs in the form below, and please send it neatly. We're civilized people you know, so I'm pretty sure most of you know how to use space, commas and dots. And when you're done, just write in a review or just PM me. So, see y'all in the next chapter!**

* * *

 _ **OC Form**_

 **Name:** _A real name, not like xXeXaMpLe69Xx_

 **Age:** _A believable one, not like 6969 years old (mostly because the World isn't that old yet)_

 **Description:** _Their facial features, clothes, etc._

 **Species:** _They can be any mob_ _,_ _but they'll have to be half-human or somehow different from normal mobs_ _._

 **Abilities:** _Their preferred weapon, combat style, etc._

 **Background:** _Y'know, their backstory and stuff._

 **Possible Fate:** _What could possibly happen to them in the story, etc_ _._


End file.
